


I'm gonna mess you up

by m00n_and_stxrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek is inexperienced, Begging, Bottom!Baekhyun, Butler AU, Butler Baekhyun, Chanyeol is older than Baek, Lord Chanyeol, M/M, My first smut fic, Shame on me, Smut, light humiliation, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_and_stxrs/pseuds/m00n_and_stxrs
Summary: Baekhyun just recently started working as a butler for Lord Chanyeol, but little did he know that a day would come on which his master wanted him to do more than just bringing the tea...





	I'm gonna mess you up

"Bring me the tea. My favourite one." Chanyeol said casually while turning the page of the newspaper he was reading. He was biting is lower lip, a habit that always came through when he was reading.  
"Of course, master. I'll be right back." With that, Baehyun bowed, then turned around and made his way through the large corridor to the kitchen. He tried to hurry and took steps as big as his legs allowed and hoped he didn't look too ridiculous.  
When he arrived at his destination he had to support himself on the a counter at first. He could do this. He had to do this, damn it.  
When his father offered him to work for a friend of the family he had said 'Being a butler for a Lord is a honorable job, Baek.' But truth be told: It sucked.  
The day he had arrived at the estate of his future master, Baek has been very impressed, to say the least. It was so big and beautiful, a mansion that you only read about in books. Ornaments covered the outside, showing the wealth of the owner but the fountain in the front was doing a great job as well. Another thing that was exquisit was the location: The mansion was standing in the middle of the forest, with a gravel path leading through the well-groomed garden to the impressive building.   
After seeing his future workplace Baekhyun had been kind of disappointed when he discovered that Chanyeol lived in this house, that was way bigger than the one Baek and his family lived in (and they were 5 people), alone. Some other people to talk to would've been nice but who was Baek to complain. A guy named Xiumin came over four times a week to take care of the garden, so maybe Baek could at least talk to him sometimes. But all in all he would earn a lot of money with easy tasks. Not talking to someone else but Chanyeol very often.. he could deal with that. Especially when phones existed and he also had some days where he didn't have to work and could visit his friends. Easy peasy.  
But in reality it was not as easy as Baek had thought.  
He never worked as a butler before and the first thing he learned in the two months he already worked for Chanyeol was: Do your tasks.  
Self-explanatory for a butler but still. His daily tasks included serving the meals and tea, laying out clothes if his master insisted, helping with everything concerning the finances and also when there where letters or packages to bring to the post office.  
Luckily cleaning was not something he needed to do, since Chanyeol also had a maid for that.  
Even though he once mentioned that he wouldn't mind Baekhyun wearing the maid outfit at all. Just thinking about this incident still kept him blushing, but he promised himself to never mention it. Ever.  
What leads to the next thing he learned: Do what your master says and don't question it if you don't want him to get angry.  
In general Chanyeol was pretty nice. He was involved with a big company and had money, a lot of money. What Chanyeol also had were the looks: With the suits and bow ties he wore and his always well-groomed brownish hair, he was one of the most handsome men, Baekhyun had ever seen. And he had seen a lot.  
As if being rich and good-looking wasn't enough, Chanyeol was also very intelligent and had that certain charm, that did not only appeal to women. Once in a while Baek found himself staring at his master and wondering why a handsome man like Chanyeol was not married, and never had been.  
But maybe that had to do with the other side of him, that Baek had to discover: Chanyeol liked ordering him around. He enjoyed giving his still inexperienced butler difficult tasks and scolding him for not finishing them on time. And there was always that look in Chanyeol's eyes when he watched Baekhyun doing his tasks. It was that certain hunger to his gazes, and Baek was scared of what that meant. So he tried not to give Chanyeol a chance to be angry at him.

And that's why Baek now hurried to bring the tea to his master. He didn't want to make him wait longer that necessary.  
He put the cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey, sugar and milk on a tray and carried it over to the spacious living room, where Chanyeol had not moved and was still reading his newspaper.  
Baekhyun carefully put the tray down on the wooden table and prepared the tea just as his master liked it, one spoon of sugar and a bit of milk. "Your tea, master." He said as he bowed and took a step back.  
"Entertain me." The older one suddenly said while slowly folding the newspaper and putting it on the table in front of him.  
"W… what?" The young butler blushed and avoided eye contact with his master, but he just knew that Chanyeol was watching him with an amused look on his face.  
"You heard me. Entertain me. I'm bored." And as he felt Baek's hesitation he added : "That's an order."  
He picked up the tea cup, took a sip and put it down again, his eyes never leaving his butler, who was uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.  
"What do you … want me to d..do?" Baekhyun blushed even more.  
"Hm, I don't know." Chanyeol got up and made his way over to the nervous boy. He positioned himself in front of Baekhyun and leant down a bit.  
"How about you let me see that beautiful body of yours, that I'm admiring everyday. Would you do that for me… Baekhyun?"  
The boy felt a shiver running down his spine. His master never called him by his name. And he had never talked to him with this deep, intimidating voice before.  
"… I.. I.. uh…" He wasn't even able to form coherent words. His brain told him to run away, not because he was scared, but because he was embarrassed that it seemed to affect him the same time. But as much as he wanted to avoid this situation, his body just wanted Chanyeol, for some odd reason.  
"You don't need to answer, because you know what, pretty boy?" Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's hot breath ghost over his ear and shivered. "I wanted to fuck you since you walked through that door for the first time and showed of your cute little ass in those suit pants. And since you are my butler, I'm gonna put what's mine to good use." He bit his lip and let his eyes wander over Baekhyun's body. "Strip."  
Not daring to disobey, the smaller boy started to take off his suit jacket and vest and tried to clumsily open his shirt buttons with shaking fingers. He kind of knew what was going to happen, and it left him excited but a bit scared as well.  
Chanyeol watched him struggle with taking of his clothes and grinned while getting undressed himself.  
When Baekhyun was standing in nothing but his underwear in front of his master, he hesitated with getting undressed further.  
"What's it? Are you shy, pretty boy?" Chanyeol said amused. As Baekhyun looked over to him, he saw that his master was already completely naked and Baek stopped breathing for a second: Chanyeol's body was toned and even more perfect without clothes. He had abs that were more than just decent and the young butler caught himself wondering if his master worked out and blushed immediately.  
Shyly looking at his masters beautiful body, Baek stepped out of his underwear and covered himself with his small hands.  
"Don't." Chanyeol swatted his hands away with a stern look on his face. "You're so beautiful… and fuckable. On your hands and knees." He pointed over to the big couch standing in a dim corner of the big living room.  
With unsteady steps Baekhyun made his way over to said couch and positioned himself on his hands and knees, just like his master had ordered. He felt just so exposed, bare ass up in the air, half-hard cock hanging between his legs. But he was a good butler, always following the orders like he should.  
"Look at you… so ready for your master." Big hands stroked his ass and he shivered. Only once he had been touched like this and it was quiet some time ago. Baek moved his body back a bit to lean into the touch when suddenly a wet finger was entering him.  
Chanyeol must have gotten lube somewhere, but Baekhyun was too busy with not trying to immediately cum, to care. As Chanyeol began to slowly move his finger Baek let out a long, high-pitched moan and his master chuckled.  
"Does it feel good, pretty boy?"  
Baekhyun just nodded and gasped as he felt that another finger was being pushed in. The stretch hurt a little bit but it was not unpleasant, in fact Baek was excited. And wanted more.  
"You're taking it so well. Are you ready for your master?"  
"Yes, oh god… yes!" He answered and could feel Chanyeol smirk because of his neediness.  
He removed his long fingers slowly and Baek just felt so empty.  
"Please… please." He whimpered and tried to turn his head and look at his master, but in this moment Chanyeol pushed his head down on the couch and whispered: "Be a good boy."  
With a fluid motion Chanyeol pushed his thick member in and Baekhyun whimpered because it just felt so good and he wanted more. So he pushed himself back on Chanyeol's dick, trying to get more of that sinful feeling. He felt so full.. and this feeling just couldn't compare to his fingers, when he touched himself from time to time.  
Chanyeol was not moving which caused Baek to let out a whimper.  
"Please…"  
The older one reacted by snapping his hips at a brutal pace, giving Baekhyun little to no time to adjust.  
"You like that, right? Having your pretty little ass fucked rough like that?"  
"Y…yes…" Baekhyun gasped and continued to let out whiny noises because Chanyeol was now directly hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
"…yes, master."  
He suddently felt a big hand grab his hair and yank his head back. Baekhyun let out a weak moan and if that wasn't enough he could feel his masters lips next to his ear.  
"Say 'thank you'." Chanyeol growled into his ear. "Say 'thank you, master, for fucking me.' "  
Baek's whole body started to shake after hearing this order. His whole body reacted to Chanyeol's domination. And he felt embarrassed for enjoying how his master was humiliating him. But he needed it so bad right now.  
"T… Thank you, master. Thank you so much for… ah… f … fucking me." The pleasure that came from Chanyeols hard and fast thrusts was overwhelming and Baekhyun found himself burying his face in the leather armrest of the couch and just taking what his master was willing to give. He just wanted to be used.. a fact that he noticed with a bit of embarrassment.  
A few more snaps of Chanyeol's hips and he was cumming inside of the young butler, who could just whimper. He hadn't cum yet, and he just prayed that he would get his release.  
Chanyeol stopped moving and the only audible thing was his heavy breathing and Baekhyun held back another whimper. He needed to cum, it was almost unbearable. So Baek started to slowly grind his rock-hard cock against the couch and hoped that in his past-orgasm haze Chanyeol wouldn't notice how needy he was. But of course he did.  
"Don't think I'm not seeing what you're doing, pretty boy. So needy. Looks like me fucking you wasn't enough for you." He said while pulling out and slapping Baekhyun's ass hard with his hand. "Who allowed you to pleasure yourself?"  
The smaller boy immediately stopped grinding and froze, scared of what was going to happen.  
"Turn around."   
Baekhyun followed the order and was greeted by a sweaty Chanyeol who was staring at him with a smirk.  
"You were a naughty little boy... how can I allow you to cum now?"  
"P…please."  
Chanyeol grinned and Baek had never felt so small in his whole life, laying there under the big man hovering above him. "You can do better. Beg, pretty boy. And maybe i'll think about letting you cum."  
A small whimper escaped Baekhyun as he clenched his fists.  
"Please… please, master... I need to cum so bad… please, let me cum."  
"I am not very convinced…" His teasing voice was driving Baek crazy.  
"Please.. please let me cum. I'll be your good little boy. Your good slut. Please.."  
"Ah.. since you begged like such a good boy.." was all Chanyeol said before wrapping his hands around the smaller boys hard member.  
"Oh god… master, please." Baek arched his back and was not able to keep his hips still. He was already too far gone.  
It didn't took long, with Chanyeol rubbing over Baek's tip with his thumb, until he was cumming in white spurts all over his masters hand.  
Chanyeol got up and left Baekhyun laying there, totally spent but pleased. He never knew that this would turn him on so much and that he just needed to be dominated. It had just felt so right and to be honest: Baek just had the best sex of his life.  
He felt himself blush as he got up to gather his clothes and started to clumsily put them on. When he had them back on they were not perfectly straightened as the etiquette demanded, but he was sure it was enough.  
His master was already dressed, hair still ruffled and watching Baekhyun with an amused look.  
"The tea is cold. Go and get a new one."  
"Yes… master."

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was my first smut fic and also the first thing i posted on here.. I hope it is acceptable..
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes since English is not my first language <3


End file.
